Polyphenylene sulfide (“PPS”) is a high performance thermoplastic resin with outstanding mechanical, thermal, and chemical resistance properties. Unfortunately, PPS tends to be relatively brittle, which can limit its use in applications in which high levels of impact strength are required. To help compensate for its brittle nature, PPS is often blended with impact modifiers, such as elastomers. However, impact modifiers are inherently incompatible with PPS, which can make it difficult to achieve blends with good properties. While compatibilizers have been employed to help improve these features, they generally do not function well in applications that require a high or low temperature. As such, a need currently exists for a PPS composition with improved properties over a wide range of different temperatures.